


Devour

by ArsenicSystem



Category: Devour (2005), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rewrite, Short Story, don't kill people, original source material sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicSystem/pseuds/ArsenicSystem
Summary: I rewrote DeVour for a creative writing assignment cause that movie sucked so here it is. yes i scare my teachers. THIS IS VERY GORY AND HAS VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!!!!
Kudos: 2





	Devour

Where to start a story, well I guess the beginning but where, I such a long-convoluted story, does the beginning really show itself. Let's just start when I was born, though no one knows exactly when I was born. I've always been told that I was found on the side of the road abandoned to die as a newborn. It took 10 years after my adopted parents told me this to find out how much of a lie this was. I was always a difficult kid but I guess that comes with being the son of Satan himself. I would break everything toys, books, electronics, tables, ...people. I had to be homeschooled until high school when they thought I would be stable enough to be around people. They were wrong. I was forced into therapy to have a stranger give me a long list of diagnoses and a cocktail of medications that were supposed to help. They didn’t. 

I’ve had hallucinations since as long as I can remember but I never thought anything of it, they weren't scaring me or hurting me like some other peoples’ they just loomed in the background. That was until high school. Freshman year things got bad. I would envision myself hurting someone - anyone, possibly killing them, my hallucinations even started hurting me, pushing me over, hitting me, stabbing me. I was scared of myself, others, of everyone, and everything. I couldn’t function. Until everything just stopped, something clicked and the hallucinations went back to looming but, the ones of me hurting other didn’t, they were just scarcer and I could live with them, ignore them. 

I was finally able to go back to a physical school for college. It was nearby and I wasn’t allowed to live on campus but that was a big step for me. My parents tried to talk me into online college, and I get why, I just wish they would be happier for me. They realized how good it was when I made my first friend that wasn’t family. His name was Conner. Now Conner wasn’t the best influence on me, he was a druggie, an alcoholic, and got into almost as many fights as I did in the one short year of high school, I was able to attend. But he didn’t judge me and really cared about my well-being, just not his own. I don’t think that he knew that he was my first and only friend at the time, most 18-year-olds have had many by then. I was lucky to have one. 

Next year I met Dakota, one of Connor’s friends. She wasn’t really good for me either. She showed up to class drunk or hungover, if at all. She was sarcastic, sassy, and had all the confidence I wish I had. She was nice... when she wanted to be, other times she could be a cut throat bitch, but only if you really make her mad. You do not want to be on her bad side. Ever. Times with her were fun when she wasn’t drunk. Times with both were the best, our conversations flowed like we had known each other since ever when we only knew each other for one year and 5 months respectively. They were with me for a lot of my firsts. My first drink, party, kiss, standardized test, friend. They had been with me through all my baggage and didn’t leave like everyone else did. Like I thought my birth parents did. 

Sometimes I thought my parents worried more about me after I got friends and I stopped be dependent on them nearly as much as before. The got worried when they couldn’t control me anymore, that I now had confidence, that I became my own person and not their puppet. Now I know that they got scared when this happened. During college I wasn’t allowed to have a job without their permission (meaning they always said no), I wasn’t allowed to go to parties- which didn’t stop me-and my curfew was 7:00. Newsflash assholes that barely gave me enough time to get home from campus. With what little freedoms I had they took away and tried to control. When I finally got away, they forced me back into their dirty, little, lying hands that are covered with more people’s blood than they can count. 

I was 21 when I found out what I thought my family really was and still is. The truth came to the light when I forced it there. My so-called parents stole me from my mother’s weak grasp only a few hours after my birth. They killed her right after. They tried to kill my father but he is the devil so that’s impossible. He spent my whole life trying to find me again through strategically placed demons playing as people. Dakoda and Conner were some of these demons. Most of the demons were placed in schools in every grade in case I skipped a grade or I was older than he remembered. Problem was I wasn’t in public schools for many reasons. I had found out that the school had a special class set up for me and all my aggression issues but it was my ‘parents’ that pulled me out. Now that I look back on it, everything they did for me was to keep me away from my dad because they knew he was alive and pissed off to no end. They were scared of him. They were scared of me in his hands, of what I could do at my full potential. They were scared because they couldn’t figure out how to control me and my power. Well they finally go to know my power... 

...when I ripped them into a million bloody pieces, scattering their corpses all along the walls of their precious pristine white walls of their obnoxious living room.


End file.
